Prontera's Funny&Weird Nightmare
by laine-lim
Summary: This is a true story which is kinda funny and weird at the same time while playing RO in a private server with friends.[complete]
1. Chapter 1: Summoning A bad idea

Characters:

laine= me! Elaine= Assassin

Intrams= Erika(my sister)= Huntress

Lightningbear= Kelvin= Assassin

Sherwin= Sherwin= Rogue

test01= Sherwin= secret! Hehehe

Bodyguard= Dexter= Battle Priest

*Disclaimer: Copyright to owners hehehe ^__^.

+*~+*~+*~+

Chapter 1: Uh-oh…..

~It all started one day in Payon field (Elder willow map)…~

laine: *singing* Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day—hayy… it's soo tiring to find trunks for a sakkat…. IT'S SO BORING!!! ARGH!!! Hmm…. Siguro punta nalang ako sa Prontera (Maybe I'll go to Prontera instead)…

~Payon Town…~

laine: Where's the town warper? Hmm… aha! Prontera please!

~ZAP! Then in the middle of Prontera(with the fountain an all)…~

Intrams: Who has a dead branch here?

Sherwin: Me! Well… only one. Hehehehe ^_^

laine: elow!

Lightningbear: Hi, laine. ^_^

laine: *saves at a Kafra* Watcha guys doing?

Bodyguard: We're gonna summon monsters here in Prontera. Hope it doesn't wreck the whole Midgard though. hehehe. =D

laine: Oh… I see, I see. Can I join you guys? I've got nothing to do anyway.

Intrams: Sure! The more the merrier, right?

Lightningbear: Right!

Sherwin: Let's summon!! *summons*

~poink! poink!~

all: *sweatdrops*

Bodyguard: umm… a poring?

Intrams: *kills the poring and gets the loot* Let's try again. I still have tons of dead branch. =P *summons again*

~hop! hop!~

laine: A lunatic…

Sherwin: *kills the lunatic and gets the loot* One more try!

~after several more tries… they summoned the following: 2 porings, 3 lunatics, 1 picky, 2 super pickies, 1 drops, and at least 4 roda frogs~

Bodyguard: Well that went well.

Intrams: Great. I'm out of dead branch.

laine: I have two. ^_^ *gives to Lightningbear*

Lightningbear: Hayy… sana matino naman ng konti(Wish it'll be at least a bit useful)..*summons using both dead branch*

Sherwin: Oh my—

Bodyguard: This is way bad…

All: GYAHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away*

~wanna know what we really summoned?~

**1 abysmal knight and 1 succubus!**

--cliffhanger!—

hehehehehehe… R/R! sounds impossible? But I promise this is true heeheehee ^__^ It was really funny. ^^ Flames, comments, requests(maybe hehe), anything under the sun just tell it to me! Via reviews okie? There's another chapter soon be sure to check it out again on how we defeated them! ^^ Ja ne!

                                                                 --laine_laine


	2. Chapter 2: Deals

Hi guys!!!!!!! At long last, I updated. ^_^ Nothing much to tell… thanks to the guys that reviewed my fanfic! Thankies! By the way, this second chapter may be mixed with some impossible things, 'kay? This chapter is just before the fight scenes…all of these may seem impossible but I was darn bored so I just made these up. ^_^

On to the fanfic…

Chapter 2

Abysmal Knight: *runs after laine*

Laine: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU FOLLOW MY SISTER INSTEAD?!?!?!

Abysmal Knight: She's a huntress; therefore, she can run fast. Unlike you, you're slower. *Agi Up's itself

Laine: WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!?!?!? *gets angry chibi style* For your additional information, I'M AN ASSASSIN!!!!!! AND I'M PURE AGI!!!!!!

Abysmal Knight: *snort* Are you kidding me? Assassins are WEEEEAAAAAKKKK…

Laine: IS NOT!!!!!! 

Abysmal Knight: *stops chasing laine* IS TOO!

Laine: *stops running* IS NOT!

Abysmal Knight: IS TOO!

Laine: IS NOT!

Abysmal Knight: IS TOO!

Laine: IS NOT!

Abysmal Knight: IS TOO!

Laine: IS NOT!

Abysmal Knight: IS TOO!

Laine: IS NOT!

Abysmal Knight: IS TOO!

Laine: Waittaminute… why are we bickering each other, anyway?!

Abysmal Knight: Don't ask me… YOU started it.

Laine: DID NOT!

Abysmal Knight: DID TOO!

Laine: DID NOT!

Abysmal Knight: DID TOO!

Laine: DID NOT!

Abysmal Knight: DID TOO!

Laine: DID—GREAT! Now we're back to square one!!

Abysmal Knight: Sheesh, whatever…

Laine: Why don't we just get over these things and fight?

Abysmal Knight: Wait, wait, wait… let's make a deal, if I win the fight, you should join me in Glast Heim and meet Sir Baphomet and you must be his slave for at least 5 years…

Laine: WHAT?!

Abysmal Knight: Hey, it's either that or I'll call Sir Bapho and kill you.

Laine: …hmm… after 5 years… I'm only 17 then…

Abysmal Knight: WHAT?! YOU'RE ONLY TWELVE?!??!

Laine: Yep… what's wrong?

Abysmal Knight: Kababata mong tao assassin ka na?!(You're very young and you're an assassin already?!)OMG!!!!!!!

Laine: Wha~? Shempre! (Of course!) It's only a character in a game! Duh?

Abysmal Knight: … I don't believe this…

Laine: Sheesh… whatever… anyways, I accept the deal.

Abysmal Knight: Yes!!!! *calls Bapho via cellphone (nokia 6600!)*

Laine: Huwattt?! They have cellphones?! o_O

*With the others…*

Intrams: Err…………

Succubus: What?

Bodyguard: *sends a message to Intrams telepathically* HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Succubus: Aww… come on… how can cute guys like you be resisted? *hugs Bodyguard, Lightningbear, and Sherwin*

Intrams: *grows a very red face*

Succubus: *kisses them on the cheeks* They're so cutttttttteeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Sherwin: *blushes very hard and faints*

Test01: *appears out of nowhere* Hey you!

Bodyguard and Kelvin: Orororororo…. @_@

Test01: Leave them alone!

Succubus: Do you guys know her?

Intrams: Yep, she's the GM of this server.

Succubus: Oh I see… Say, let's make a deal… woman to woman to woman…

Test01: I'm listening…

Intrams: So am I.

Succubus: We'll fight in a duel, 2 against 1. You guys against me. If I win, I get to keep the guys, if you win you get to keep them.

Bodyguard, Lightningbear, and Sherwin: WHAT?!?!?!

Test01: Fine, I agree.

Intrams: I accept.

Bodyguard, Lightningbear, and Sherwin: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU GIRLS NUTS?!?!**

Test01, Intrams, Succubus: *looks at each other then to them* No, why ask?

The guys: **YOU GUYS ARE USING US FOR BETS?!?!!**

Test01: Not bets… deals…

Sherwin: Whatever…

The guys: **AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

Lightningbear: …Girls are pure evil…………

Intrams: You just knew that?

The guys: **NO!!**

*With laine*

laine: *takes out her Katar of Cold Icicle* RRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Abysmal Knight: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*With the others…*

Succubus: *takes out her Tail (a kind of whip)* SMACK!

Intrams: *takes out her Hybrid Arbalest* RRRRRrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!

Test01: *takes out her +2 Firebrand* ROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I FOUGHT!!!

Everyone: *stares at Test01* o_O O_o

Test01: Wha-at? It's true!

Succubus: Oh well….. Let's get ready to RUMBLEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-cliffhanger-

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, tune next time for the fight! Oh, by the way… I need suggestions on whether I'll make bloopers out of this… send em' to me via review or just email me! Thankies!

                                                                                      -laine_laine


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At last I updateddddd!!!!! (Sheesh, does it really take me a month to update? Unfortunately, yes. T-T) Well… I just want to say thanks again for the 2 reviews you guys gave me. ^_^ (Aack, so cheap haha only 2 but it's my first fanfic here ^o^…) Anyways, on with the STORY!!!

~*~*~*~

*with laine…*

laine: RRRrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! SONIC BLOW !!

-miss miss miss miss miss miss miss miss-

laine: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN?!?!

Abysmal Knight: Hello? Like, is your DEX only 1?

Laine: /swt Try 30+5?!?!?!

Abysmal Knight: *grabs Laine's Big Ribbon and pierces it… INTO CONFETTI!!!!!* Whatever… PIERCE !! (target: Laine's hair)

Laine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *holds up a 2 inch cut strands of hair* HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHAMPOO I USED TO MY HAIR?!?!?!?! IT TOOK ME AT LEAST 100K OF REBONDING AND HOT OILING MY HAIR **MONTHLY**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ahaha, actually I don't do this… just made it alllll up. :D)

Abysmal Knight: /pif Yah right, like I care. BRANDISH SPEAR!!

Laine: THAT'S IT!!!!!! NO MORE MISS NICE ASSASSIN!!!!! *sonic blows continually without miss*

Abysmal Knight: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laine: This one is for my hair! *POW!!!!* This one is for my zennies! *WHACK!!!!* This one is for my +4 Big Ribbon you tore into confetti a while ago! *WHAPACKKKK!!!!* And this is… well… I dunno but this is just for fun! *BAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!*

Abysmal Knight: OOOUWWWWW!!!!!! FINE I ACCEPT DEFEAT!!!!! THERE!!! HAPPY?!?!

Laine: Mmm…. Gee, actually… Nope.

Abysmal Knight: WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?

Laine: Gimme 1m then I'm happy.

Abysmal Knight: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!! I—

Laine: *gives Abysmal Knight a total 100% death glare*

Abysmal Knight: Urk—Oh all right… *gives her the zennies*

Laine: Oh, and one more thing! GO BACK TO GLAST HEIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!

Abysmal Knight: HEY!!! You're the one who summoned me!!!

Laine: Oh… I did? Well… still, go back from where you came from.

Abysmal Knight: Fine Fine… *vanishes into thin air*

Laine: Now I wonder how my sis is doing…

*Speaking of her sis…. *

Succubus: *WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!*

Intrams: Ouch! *rubs her back* Hey… that's gonna leave a mark!

Test01: BASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*WHAAAAAPAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

*echoes*

Test01: Eh? My bash can echo? *blink blink*

Succubus: Heck, whatever. THROW ARROWS!!

Intrams: Huh… yeah right as if… there is no such skill as tha—attt?!??!?! *WHACK!!* OUCHOUCHOUCH!! *runs around in circles*

Test01: Uh… according to the Gravity manual… there's no such skill like that…

Succubus: HELLO?!?!?! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS COMMON SENSE HERE?! I INVENTED IT, DUH?!

Intrams and Test01: Oh… you did?

Succubus and the guys (at the back watching the fight… tied up in ropes and all): *sweatdrops*

Succubus: T_T;; I don't understand humans… geez… I heard of it all… scamming, hacking, looting……

Test01 and Intrams: *vanished into thin air*

Succubus: …sawsaw-ing… hey, where'd they go? Must've chickened out… oh well.. *tries to move* Eh? I can't move! What's going on?!

Test01: HIYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! BASH!!!!! *hits Succubus's back… HARD!*

Intrams: Yeah… but have you heard of ankle snare-ing?

Succubus: Oh no…

Intrams: DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!! DOUBLE STRAFE!!!

Succubus: Noooo…*weakly* I ca-can't d-die y-y-yet… *vanishes*

Intrams: HIGH-FIVE!!

Test01: Oh well… my work here is done. Bye Intrams! Catch ya later!

Intrams: Bye!

Laine: Achi!!!!!!!! (Elder Sister in Fookien Chinese. =D)

Intrams: Shobe!! (Little Sis in Fookien Chinese. =D)

Laine: Umm… How bout them? Are they ok? *points to the guys*

Intrams: hahahhaaha I totally forgot about them. *unties the guys*

Bodyguard: Phew… good thing you guys won.

distant voice: Hi guys!

Laine: Dichi! (second eldest sis in fookien! =D)

_nis_: Hi guys.

Intrams: How's it going crusader?

_nis_: Mmm… Not bad… Oh yeah, almost forgot. *reaches for a bow* Here, your Rudra's Bow.

Intrams: Thanks!

_nis_: So how bout you guys? Have fun here in Prontera?

Lightningbear: Wellllll…. Not exactly…

_nis_: Huh?

Sherwin: Who cares? Let's eat at Wai Ying (a famous Chinese fast-food near our school hehe). My treat.

Everyone: YAY! LET'S EAT!!!!

Laine: You see… it starts as……………….

*BLAH BLAH BLAH! You guys know the story hehhehehe*

-THE ENDDDDDDDDDDD-

The fanfic's done at lastttt!!!! I'll make another brand new fanfic sometime… watch out for it! Thanks for reading this fanfic! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Be my guest if you want to review!

                                                                                                 Sincerely--laine_laine


End file.
